


Surprise Kiss

by TheMarauders



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, just a short drabble i wrote at some point and decided to post here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:13:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMarauders/pseuds/TheMarauders
Summary: Wherein Mark decides to just take a leap of faith towards the amazing being that is Donghyuck.aka mark gets an idea on how to shut donghyuck up when he starts rambling again





	Surprise Kiss

“Hey, Hyuck, are you ready to go?” Mark asked as he rounded the corner of the aisle, his shopping basket filled with snacks and whatever else he had found, where he knew Donghyuck would still be. The guy was mumbling to himself as he held two different coloured lip balms.

“Huh? Oh, yeah. Nearly.” Donghyuck said absentmindedly as he looked up from the lip balms, glanced at Mark and quickly looked down again.

Mark walked up to him, opened his mouth to say something, but Donghyuck had beaten him to it.

“How do I know which one is the best?” he asked, while moving his eyes from the left lip balm, to the right one and back again. “They both claim not to smudge, but how will I know?”

Mark gave a roll of his eyes. “Just buy ‘em both if you’re uncertain.” He said with a simple shrug of his shoulders. Make up wasn’t really his forte. Sure, he wore some BB cream once in a while when his skin would break out, but that was mostly it, really. Maybe sometimes – but only sometimes – some eyeliner if he felt fancy enough.

Donghyuck shot him a look which looked as if Mark had insulted his great grandmother or something along those lines. “You know I don’t have the money to buy both.”

“I don’t think you even have the money to buy one of them, let alone both.” Mark muttered under his breath, though Donghyuck heard.

“Rude.”

Mark chuckled softly as he swung his arm around Donghyuck’s shoulder. “So, what seems to be the problem?” he asked as he looked at the two lip balms in the guy’s hands.

“Well,” Donghyuck began and Mark knew a rant would follow. “There’s these two coloured lip balms that I really like, which both claim not to smudge, but how do I know for certain that they don’t? I mean, I tried them both on the backside of my hand and they hardly smudge, but of course it will be different when I wear them, ‘cause—“

Eventually Mark zoned out. While Donghyuck was ranting about the lip balms – which Mark couldn’t care less about, to be completely honest – his eyes had shifted from the lip balms in question, sideways, to Donghyuck’s face.

Mark had to admit, he quite fancied the guy. It wasn’t just his gorgeous looks – the way he jotted out his lips when he talked, which made it look as if he were pouting. The pretty shaped and coloured eyes, his sun kissed skin – but also the guy’s personality; his sarcasm and jokes, the way he cared for others and much more. Hell, he even liked the sassy side of him he sometimes (a lot of times) showed.

And if he were not mistaken (or if their friends weren’t, because they had pointed it out to him a lot of times), Donghyuck seemed to fancy him, too.

A random idea occurred to him.

“Maybe you just need to try them on properly, see how it wears?” Mark proposed letting his arm fall back beside his body.

Donghyuck shot him a look before nodding. “Yeah, good idea.” He said, before opening one of the lip balms, a soft pink coloured one, and started applying it on his lips.

Mark couldn’t help but look at him while he applied it.

Donghyuck gave a pop of his lips after he had rubbed them together to even out the lip balm. After he had shot himself a look in the small mirror, which hung on the wall, he turned himself so he faced Mark. “Now, how do I find out whether it smu—“ Donghyuck’s words had been cut off by nothing other than Mark’s lips.

Mark had curled his fingers of one hand around the neck of Donghyuck, gently pulling him closer, after which he pressed his lips softly against those of the boy. He kissed him softly. Not too forcefully, in case Donghyuck didn’t want any of it, just a slow movement of his lips. Not much later, he felt Donghyuck kissing him back softly. It took him all his willpower not to grin too widely.

Eventually, he pulled back and opened his eyes. He shot a look at Donghyuck’s lips, before looking at his eyes, noticing the bewildered and flustered look on the boy’s face.

“This one’s great. Didn’t smudge at all.” Mark said as he grabbed the lip balm out of Donghyuck’s frozen-in-place hand and put it in his shopping basket. He turned around and started walking away, a triumphant look and grin visible on his face.

“But I— but—“ he heard Donghyuck stammer. “We— I still need to know if the other one smudges!” He heard Donghyuck say, followed by his hurried footsteps after him.

The grin on Mark’s face widened.

**Author's Note:**

> it's nothing too great, but i decided to just drop it here :')  
> hmu on tumblr if you want! (whaechan (i wanted to link it but for some reason it doesn't want to work woeifjlk)


End file.
